Unlikley love
by frannie4life
Summary: Can worst enemies ever fall in love? Surley not ! Well that's what Harry Potter thinks, but will his feelings change towards a certain blonde wizard?
1. Chapter 1

**Title - Unlikely love**

 **Type- Comedy/romance (Harry** ** _and_** **Draco!)**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry Potter walked through the dimly lit corridor to his potions lesson with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione; ready to embrace the soul crushing glares from a certain teacher.

"I mean of all the houses they could choose from they decided to pair us up with Slytherin- this subject is depressing enough, having Snape as teacher and its unlikely to get any better having darling Draco daddy's boy who wants our lives to be a living nearly as much as the greasy rat does."

Ron Weasley moaned for the one hundred and twelfth time. "If I had my way Snape wouldn't be teaching in the dungeons he'd be living in them and Draco would also stay with him - so Snape wouldn't feel too lonely " -

"Ron! Please for Gryffindors sake -shut up! it was bad enough the first time never mind the hundredth time. You do know you're not the only one who has a hard time dealing with them? Harry has it worse than anyone and you don't hear him complaining every few seconds."

Hermione said almost close to having a mental break down. Ron backed down straight away not really feeling in the mood to have a long lecture by Hermione and walked along muttering to himself.

Harry walked along either side of them clearly in deep thought. He hadn't slept very well after waking up in the night yelling after a horrendous dream. Thinking about it even then sent shivers down his spine….

 ** _{Flash back}_**

Harry groaned as settled down to bed. His head was killing him – he thought that he'd never fall asleep.

"Blast that little stuck up ignorant, suck up to every teacher he meets, prince of vainness, daddy's boy, little Mr neat and organized, my worst enemy Draco Malfoy. HE deliberately set off an explosion in potion just, so I could get detention from Snape. That little– ouch!"

He banged his head off his bed pane.

"Great! something else to help my head feel better it already past midnight." He repeatedly tossed and turned and was soon fast asleep….

'Harry there you are I missed you.' Harry turned around beaming at Draco and passionately kissing him after saying 'And so did I Draco.'

… Harry woke up screaming "no no no! I don't love you I don't love him!"

"You alright mate?" Ron Weasley's head pocked around the corner. "What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine – sorry just a nightmare".

 ** _{end of flash back}_**

"Harry, Harry we've to go into the class now – please move." He hadn't realised Hermione had been poking him.

"Oh! right – yeah- sorry." He said and walked inside. He went off to find his seat – and as usual he was sitting next to Malfoy "Yay" He said sarcastically under his breath.

"What's that Potter? Talking to yourself again? I'm not surprised." Draco had swooped down beside him with his usual sneer on his face.

"Shut up Malfoy."

And to Draco's surprise Harry didn't even glance at him. 'This isn't right. I usually get a better reaction than this. Well he can't keep it up much longer for I am the master of tormenting Harry and will not let myself down.' Draco thought menacingly, but no matter how hard he tried Harry hardly seemed to notice him – it was as if Harry didn't want to and to Draco's utter shock it upset him slightly.

Harry however was impressed with himself slightly, though he knew that he would never look at Malfoy the same ever again. Even the potions teacher was surprised by the sudden change over his most hated pupil and could see how hard his godson was trying to provoke him. 'Hmm this just won't do.' Snape decided to _help_ Draco, after all wasn't that what he was supposed to do? He strutted over to the two.

"Potter look at your partner when working with him – five points from Gryffindor for ignorant and rude behaviour towards fellow pupils." And with that Snape strode away seretly pleased with himself. Harry was seething with anger and hate.

"Tut tut Potter getting into trouble yet again, such a shame. you'd be only just lucky to leave this classroom without a detention."

Harry still didn't look at Draco and Draco lost patience. "Look at me when I talk to you."

Harrys head snapped up. "What is Malfoy? Anymore remarks anymore torments?" Harry said, he still wasn't looking at Draco but over his shoulder. Draco jumped back slightly when he heard the venom in Harrys voice. Intimidated he looked back to his work. Harry felt like he could explode with anger.

"Right pack up everyone. For next lesson write about the properties of unicorn hair." Snape' s voice drawled. Harry stuffed his books into his bags and marched off to the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron close behind.

"Harry! Calm down! please!" Hermione said once they had reached the common room. "What's wrong."

"What's wrong? That little snake down stairs that's what's wrong!" Harry said exasperated.

"Isn't it a little obvious? Hermione." Ron said sarcastically. "Well come on Harry just ignore him that's what I do with Ron sometimes" –

"Oy!"

This caused Harry to laugh and slowly he felt his anger ebbing away. "Well I'm starving so you want to come down for dinner?" Ron said staring longingly at the door.

"You guys go ahead – I need to catch up on some sleep."

* * *

Weeks or maybe even months went by and Harry continued his strange behaviour towards Draco.

Hermione and Ron were just as confused as everyone else, yet people still asked them what was wrong with their friend, but no one was more confused than Draco Malfoy. He somehow felt extremely hurt and insulted by the way Harry was treating him. Did Harry really hate him so much that he couldn't look at him – He thought that maybe it was something to do with his appearance? Draco wondered why he felt so bothered about it, he kept thinking of reasons but the one he avoided at all costs was love.

Harry too was finding it awkward as well why could he not even glance at Draco? Was it?, could it? - no of course not Harry was not in love with anyone least of all _Draco Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope you enjoy reading this - it isn't the last chapter, but I need to get back reviews, so I can improve and add more.

Thanks, from Frannie4life

 **** **Chapter 2**

"Have you heard Draco's _love_ sick"

Ron Weasley snorted.

"I didn't think he loved himself that much"

(Draco had been missing classes for days and no one knew why but rumours started spreading fast.)

"Oh, Ron stop being such an idiot of course he isn't love sick about himself – though Malfoy being Malfoy that is extremely possible."

Hermione said looking up from her book. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. "I wonder who it is though? Harry do you have any thoughts?"

Harry sat looking out the window watching Hagrid feed Buckbeak on the grounds.

"How would I know? I don't really take much interest in what he does least of all his love life – who do you think I am his _boyfriend_?"

Though truth is Harry _was_ wondering who this mysterious person Draco loved was and just as Hermione had said he didn't think it was possible for Draco to love himself, but then again it might be true.

"Mabey he's not love sick he might just be ill which is much more realistic." Harry said facing the others.

"I still think my theory is correct." Ron said huffingly. Annoyed that they didn't think his idea was a good one.

"Mabey one of us could go and find him and see what's wrong." Hermione said her eyes glittering mysteriously. Ron looked as though he thought Hermione was about to kill him.

"You mean walk to our certain death! I'd rather poison scabbers – no offence scabs- than visit him!" Harry felt a sudden longing to go and see Draco. "I'll go." Ron looked even more horrified.

"You? Go and see _Malfoy_ your immortal enemy? Go if you wish but I don't say I didn't warn you." Hermione however gave a knowing nod.

" Yes, I think you should Harry after all it all started after your strange behaviour towards him."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione just shrugged.

"If I were you I'd go now so you're not late for herbology." Harry trudged out the common room and just left in time to hear Ron saying. "I'll pray for you."

Harry speed walked through the corridor down a stair case and down another and walked through another corridor the eventually reached the ward. "If he's love sick then he must be in here." He thought to himself.

Sure, enough Draco was sitting up in bed with big bags under his eyes, he was clearly underweight and looked miserable. Harry felt guilty for some reason and shifted uncomfortably at the door. Eventually he plucked up enough courage and walked over to the bed where Draco sat. "Erm hi." Harry said awkwardly. Draco's head whipped round.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked. Harry was surprised to hear no venom in his voice and felt more relaxed to be in his presence. "I just came to see how you were – you know – there were rumours so "-

"You came to see if any of them were true." Draco said mildly disappointed.

"Yeah…...but any way, how are you? Is it true that you're love sick?" Harry asked scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah…. I guess so – that's what Dumbledore said anyway." Draco said looking down at his hands.

"Who is it? Wait - no - in fact it's none of my business I suppose I'd better head." Harry said turning away but stopped when he felt Draco grab his arm.

"No don't - I don't mind telling you but you need to guess." Harry curiously stared at Draco.

"How am I supposed to know? I mean its probably some one in Slytherin or any of the houses."

"They're in Gryffindor." Draco said softly. Harry froze Wait! Nope no way it wasn't going to be _him_. Harry went through all the girl's names and Draco said no to everyone. "Must've missed some out." He thought to himself. Draco eventually realised that he wasn't going to get it so gave Harry one last final clue.

"Harry I'm Gay."

Draco said looking straight into Harrys eyes. It was the first time they had made eye contact in weeks and Harry felt something different between them.

"Draco is – is it-are you- "Harry spluttered. Was his assumption true did Draco love him –

"Harry it's you." Harry blinked. Had he heard right did his worst enemy just say that he _loved_ him? There must be some mistake.

"Pardon?" Harry asked. Draco smiled.

"Do I need to prove it to you? Come closer." Harry slowly leaned in and Draco _kissed_ him. Harry felt himself giving in it some how felt so normal as though they'd done it before.

It was many minutes before they broke apart. "This is what I always wanted to tell you I only annoyed you in potions, so you'd notice me, but when you started ignoring me in the lessons I thought you truly hated me. I – " He was cut off by Harry gently placing a finger on his lips.

"I won't ever do that to you again. Because I love you too." And with that they kissed again.


End file.
